An Unlikely Pair
by XxShyyLing21xX
Summary: Grimmjow is Ichigo's new neighbor. Would they be able to take their eyes AND hands off each other. Rated M for language and later chapters. yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach but if i did, they'd all be sex crazed maniacs.**

**Also i don't own Big Sean and all lyrics are his. 3 ILY Big Sean**

Chapter 1

Author's POV

*sigh*. That's all Ichigo's been doing for the past half hour. He was sexualy frustrated and his new neighbour wasn't making things any better.

After Ichigo saw him move in yesterday, he's all tha strawberry could think about. He even thought about him in the shower while he wanked. His deep blue eyes. His cyan hair that stuck out in all the right places. His rock hard body and wash board abs. Ichigo got chills from just the thought of him. Sad to say though. the high school student didn't even know his name.

With that, he jumped from his bed and decided he would go introduce himself. He sneaked a peek through his window and There He Was. Ichigo's jaw dropped and he could've sworn he drooled a bit. What he was looking at was magnificent. His blunet neighbour had nothing on but some jeans and that absolutely did it for Ichigo. Seeing beads of sweat run down his back and chest and seeing his awkwardly placed, but sexy as fuck tattoo almost made his nose bleed. Not to mentionn the fact that the guy was STARING at Ichigo.

"Huh, no no no. He can't stare at me staring at him." he said in a rather high pitch tone that was unrecognisable even to himself. The strawberry quickly drew his blinds and he blushed crimson. Not sure whether or not he should still go over after that very embarassing encounter, he settled for simply walking down the stairs and prayed that by the time he got to the front door, he would've grown a pair.

Ichigo's POV

"Oh fuck! I think I'm hard. I can't go over there like this" Why does he have to be so God damn sexy? i sighed again and made my way down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Karin and Yuzu were giggling and looking at me. "What are you two laughing at?" i asked, a hint of annoyance in my voice. All Yuzu said was, "You'll find out soon enought onii-chan" and she flashed me a devilish grin. I ignored her childish wiles and headed out the front door, determined to introduce myself.

I stepped over the threshold, into the cool evening sun. I then looked around a bit, noticing that nothing was out of place, I strolled over to HIS house trying to look as cool as possible with my hands stuck into the pockets of my hoodie and a cap over my bright orange locks, remembering to adjust my schlong before leaving my home.

I marched right up to his door with grit and determination and I was poised to ring his doorbell and get this bullshit over with.

Grimmjow's POV

I groaned inwardly as i heard that shrill, stupid-ass bell right through the house. I have to remember to get the bugger changed. I grabbed a towel off the rack i kept in the back and wiped sweat from my brow, some tendrils of my hair slightly brushing my forehead. I thought i looked sexy as hell, and since i already had a fair idea of who was "ringing my bell", so to speak, i saw no need for a t-shirt.

Sauntering through my sitting room I crossed the distance in no time with my long sleek legs and i twisted the door knob. What i saw on the other side of my threshold greeted me with as much enthusiasm as a boiled shoe.

There he stood, atleast 5'8". He was a rather pale fellow but i had loved him all the same. His deadpan expression always made him seem emotionless, but i saw through that. His emerald green eyes shimmered with excitement wen I was near, they would become over-cast when i was angry or sad, and mmmm, my favourite expression of all, his gooey green eyes wouuld glaze over and be hooded with lust when i pounded him into my mattress.

I have to admit, Ulquiorra, the guy outside, was a great fuck, but i soon grew bored of his lack of facial expression and it irked me to no end. I sighed audibly and looked him dead in the eye. "Why tha fuck did you come here Ulquiorra?" I asked, frustrated out of my wits by this guy. He simply replied, "Why did you move without telling me?"

I deadpanned. I stared at him, resisting the urge to pummel him. Totally exasperated after having my day ruined by this "ex" if ya wna call him that, I simply asked if he would like to come inside, and he ibliged.

Hopefully now i could get some answers and hopefully he'd get outta here before my weird, orange-haired neighbour came across to greet me, because he seemed much more interesting than a boiled shoe.

Author's POV

Ichigo was sweating bullets. When he saw the green Almera pull up around the back of "his" blunet's house, he was in awe. The car was sooooo nice, but the person that came out somehow didn't have the finesse to drive something as hot as that. He sneaked away, praying to kami that he hadn't been seen and scurried to his room on the second floor of his house. Ichigo, so shameless in his actions, headed straight for his window, where he got a clear view of both the back and front of his neighbor's house, and watched intently and the raven haired guy, eyed "his" eye candy. The guy was one weird ass mutha fucker. He had deep green eyes and deep green tear tracks coming down his face.

"Why tha fuck would someone take a tattoo like that?" he ambled, clearly upset because of this untimely interruption. He looked closer and could see his blunet in the doorway, looking annoyed as hell. Score! He didn't want the guy there either. However, it didn't seem that way. when his neighbor led the Pale guy into his home. Ichigo seethed. How could this idiot, who looked like he had the emotional capacity of a fuckin boiled shoe, be heading into the home of a very hot stranger, whom Ichigo wanted to know?

Ichigo huffed, stuck his buds in his ears and sailed off on the voice of Big Sean.

"Don't tell me you love me, you're gonna make it hard for me. I wish you were ugly, it wouldn't be so hard to leave."

**A/N: guys this is my VERY first fic EVER lol and i'm really scared of the responses i'll get. I'm open 2 reviews xD and also if any of u wld like 2 pm me to give advice or writing tips that would be very helpful. I already have a concept of where i would like this to go but I do accept curve balls so yallz can leave suggestions ok. Thank You and don't b too harsh plz :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: yada yada yada i doh own shit

**Chapter 2**

**Grimmjow's POV**

Fucking Ulqui, *sigh*, I mean Ulquiorra. That guy just feels he can barge in here with his deadpan expression and start asking questions. Still can't stop calling him by his pet name, but he doesn't need to know that now does he.

After he came in, we sat in my lovely (if i do say so myself) living room and just talked a bit. Nothing too serious or heavy but instead light conversation like we were old friends catching up. HAHAHA! I got you there didn't I? Hell fucking no. We were cursing each other out, well i was cursing him out while he stood there looking, well, how he usually looks, dead.

I cussed the guy till i saw the reslove in his eyes waver and it hit a soft spot. I had to stop. "Oh hell. Ulqui, I'm sorry. I don't know why i'm acting like this." I apologised, making sure to use the nick name he loved so much. He looked at me, unblinking, and for a minute i thought he really was dead. He stood up and began moving toward me, slowly but tentatively.

My eyes ran over his slim, toned body and I couldn't help but remember those passion-filled nights we had only a month ago. When Ulquiorra and I ended our two year relationship, I ran. I grabbed the first plane to Japan and I hid. i moved from hotel to hotel until i finally decided to settle down in Karakura Town.

It was a small town and the people were friendly enough. It didn't take long for me to obtain a job either. As I said, the people were nice so when I flashed my million dollar grin at them, they conceded easily. The first week away from Ulqui and America made me sad but as time passed I accepted that things just couldn't work out between us anymore.

A soft pair of lips brought me out of my reminiscent state. I was caught off guard, which rarely ever happens, thus giving Ulquiorra the chance to slip his tongue into my wet orifice of a mouth. In turn, i flicked my tongue out to greet his, tasting him, revelling in his peppermint taste and the feel of his perfect mouth against mine.

My head started reeling and a feeling of nostalgia swept over me. I pulled Ulqui closer. Kissing him like i missed him but i was one hundred and ten percent sure that if we even made it to the bedroom, i would fuck him like i hated him. The kissing became more urgent and i could feel his breath grow to little pants as he moaned against my mouth.

I threw him down on the sofa and began licking his neck. I bit the skin right below his collar bone and he gasped. My skilled fingers expertly unbuttoned his black flannel shirt, exposing his smooth ivory skin.

I licked and sucked his chest and then i latched on to his left nipple. His gasp was audible and I felt myself harden in response. I laved his nipple and quickly switched to the right one. He shuddered in my arms and i began moving south, unbuckling his belt as i did so. My hand brushed against his growing cock and it twitched as i continued my onslaught. I reached into his briefs and pulled out his straining member.

"Nngh!", I groaned audibly as i saw his bobbing member right in front of my mouth. His scent was intoxicating and his taste was like nothing in this world. I lowered my head till i knew he could feel my breath on his dick. I laughed, deep and husky with lust.

Teasing him was fun and I still remembered everything that made his body tick and i was just about to put my tongue to use in some very sweet places when...Tha fuckin' door bell rang.

**Ichigo's POV**

I tossed and turned, becoming frustrated to no end. My neighbor and the raven-haired freak have been in there for hours on end. At first I heard them, well him, my neighbor, swearing like a drunken sailor about a shit-load of things i really didn't care for.

It would seem that the "boiled shoe" _is _an ex boyfriend of his_,(oh so he does swing that way), _and they had a bad break up about a month ago. Also, the freak's name is Ulquiorra. I've heard it before. He was supposed to be some big time music producer in the U.S. CEO of Schiffer Records.

I shrugged, "I guess he wasn't with you for the money." i said to myself as i eyed the grey Aston Martin AMV 10 in my neighbor's yard. What really ticked me off is when said neighbor stopped cursing Mr. Schiffer out. Why would he stop? Were they cuddling? Were they touching? Were they fucking? That last thought sent me over the edge and i stormed downstairs in a flurry of anger and jealousy.

I'm really not sure why, seeing as how i know absolutely nothing about this man. He could be responsible for the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and i wouldn't know but yet still I was interested to know what the hell was going on. I slipped on some Nike flip flops and strolled across the street.

I stood on the porch for a while, looking exactly like the creep i was being, clad in a black hoodie and black pants, a black cap covering my painfully bright hair. I sucked in a sharp breath and I rang his door bell.

**Author's POV**

Grimmjow was fucking enraged. There he was, about to turn his ex's brain into goo with only his tongue and he had to go answer the fucking door. Fuck. He tried to help Ulquiorra look decent but the man looked perfectly capable.

He waited a few minutes just to get his bearings and to glance at Ulquiorra whose current expression looked like he was having the blandest day ever. Grimmjow grimaced at the sight. That was the one major thing that peeved him about the younger man.

Grimmjow grabbed the door knob and twisted, a confused scowl on his face. He wasn't expecting anyone and he didn't think his orange-haired neighbor would come over if there's someone at his house. But oh was he in for a surprise. When the door swung open, there he was. Orange hair, black hoodie, black sweats and black flip flops. Looking cute but also like he was having a stroke. Grimmjow sighed, not knowing how to deal with the situation. "Oi, kid, can I help you?"

When the door opened Ichigo froze. He was goin to make a fool of himself. He had been asked a question but didn't know how to answer, and so instead he just stood there and gaped like a fish. Ichigo's chest tightened when his eyes swept over the blunet. He was clad in a White v-neck jersey which was a bit tight, making it cling to his muscles in alll the right places.

Below the waist he wore black skinny jeans that hung low on hips. Ichigo could practically envision the "V" shaped valley of his pelvis. His feet were bare and if there was any truth to the statement about a man's penis in comparison to the size of his feet, Ichigo was going to have a hard time going to bed tonight thinking about this guy's "feet".

Ichigo's head felt light for some strange reason and before he knew what was going on he was falling to the ground. He heard a rumbling, almost like a man's voice, but he couldn't place it. He just blacked out.

**Grimmjow's POV**

"Oh fuck, how did this happen?" Grimmjow was worrying his toned butt cheeks off. Ulquiorra sat on my love seat (lol my love seat) while he simply watch the boy laying on the sofa with blood on his face. He himself didn't fully comprehend the situation but he didn't really seem to care to understand either.

As I was leaning over the boy with a wet towel to clean his face, he stood in one fluid motion and motioned to me that he would be taking his leave. I shrugged, not caring for his melancholy demeanor and walked him to the door. As soon as he was out i rested all of my weight on the door and simply admired the kid. He wasn't too bad lookin if ya ask me.

I removed his shoes, hoodie and hat and so he just lay there in his black sweats. His toned chest and pert nipples were enticing. His strange hair had a sheen to it that was healthy and a bit un-natural. I inched toward him, leaning over again with the cloth, i began cleaning the dried blood from his face.

A noise escaped the kid's parted lips and I felt my cock twitch in response. What. Tha. Fuck. I shook him, wanting to know what had happened to him and also wanting NO other noises like that to be released. He groaned, and in sheer shock he lifted his entire body, hitting my forehead with his. HARD.

I swore under my breath, not wanting to offend the young boy, but as soon as he registered what happened and where he was, it was as if the boy had been thrown into the Pacific Ocean. He might as well have been flailing about because his facial expression showed that he didn't know what the fuck to do.

I began, "Oi kid, do you know who you are? Your name?" he nodded. I continued, "Tell it to me. Do you know where you are?" He replied, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and i'm obviously dreaming because there is no way that i'm in my hot sexified neighbor's house on his couch." The Kurosaki kid grinned like the chershire cat and I couldn't help but stare into those deep brown eyes.

I decided I'd keep the kid here a bit longer, he needed to rest now didn't he. Until I figure out how to get him back to normal and why his nose began bleeding as soon as i opened my door, i can't let him leave my home. I grinned to myself, "What if he thought i was just sooo HOT that his nose bled? The perv." Hahaha, but that can't be true, or could it?

**A/N: i got a lot of support on my 1st chapter, was hoping for more reviews thought. I would very much like to know your opinions so i would know how to proceed, or if not to at all. Thanks for reading, and remember REVIEWS are good lol xD**

**XxShyyLing21xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is dedicated to Misc. Ink for all the advice and help**

**Also i'm very sorry for taking so long to update but i had exams and all that regular people suff.**

**Discaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or any music references made in this chapter

**Ichigo's POV**

"Nngh! Where am I?" The room was dark and I was laying on a bed, but it wasn't mine. The sheets were midnight blue and white, and smelled of fabric softener and cinnamon sticks. I inhaled deeply, loving the scent. Was I being a creep though? I didn't know where I was and here I am smelling sheets.

*shakes my head* I tried recalling my day in hopes that I could remember what the hell happened. I woke up, stared at my neighbor, got upset because he had a guest just as i was going over. "Grrr, damn that raven-haired freak." I went over, i know i did, but what happened after that? I wracked my brain for answers, and there they were. My humiliating experience came back to me.

I face-palmed. "Dear Kami." I whispered. I made a complete fool of myself in front of the blunette(whose name i still didn't know) -insert mean scowl here-. When he opened his door i got an instant nose bleed. How could I be such a pervert? Didn't Isshin raise me better than that? Naw, hahaha, he was a pervert to. My oyaji was almost as pervy as Shuuhei and Izuru. Those guys would drink all day, all night, and talk about BOOBS! Usually Rangiku's and Nel's. Their girlfriends.

*sigh* I was getting side tracked. I had to get going on digging a hole and throwing myself in it because if memory serves me right, i fainted on the blunet's porch. Oh and to increase my embarrassment further, I thought I was dreaming when I blurted out, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and i'm obviously dreaming because there is no way that i'm in my hot sexified neighbor's house on his couch." -insert facepalm- Oi Kami kill me now. If someone could have died of embarrassment I guess i would've already keeled over by now.

My head snapped up when i heard a voice and footsteps approaching the room in which i was situated. I didn't know what to do so i laid back down on those wonderful smelling sheets. I closed my eyes too, you know, for added effect. It seemed like the person was singing. I smirked, this should be interesting. The door was pushed open slightly and I could feel a heavy presence in the room, and that voice, so deep and sexy as sin, was still singing

_I swear I always fall_

_For your type_

_I just can't explain this shit at all_

_Fall for your type_

The footsteps continued and stopped at the side of the bed. The person, I believe 'twas my 'hot sexified neighbor' as i saw it fit to call him just a few hours ago, loomed over me. I wanted to open my eyes so badly so I could stare into those deep blue eyes and be washed away in a sea of forgetfulness, but I jus couldn't. I was being a pussy and I knew it.

I probably should have opened my eyes because suddenly the most unexpected thing EVER happened. I was smacked up-side the head. It didn't hurt, but it was startling as fuck. I flew up, arms and legs flailing, looking like a Magikarp in the process and let a miriad of cuss words escape my lips, I was just about to tell the man how his mother had made him when I heard a soft rumbling sound. Was he laughing? At me? My temper flared but soon subsided when his soft chuckling turned into raucus laughter.

I felt heat rush to my face as my neck, ears and face turned red. I must've looked like a virgin. I quickly looked away, but I guess that didn't matter because the guy was doubled over on the bed still laughing at me.

His arm brushed against mine, and i guess during his laughter he didn't notice, but I did. His skin was smooth and his muscles rippled under his white v-neck which hugged him every which way but wrong. I was down right staring at this stranger. His cyan hair which looked damp and darker than before. Did he take a shower? He probably did. Just thought of him in a towel was making me respond.

His deep blue eyes were filled with happiness and laughter. His perfect mouth pulled into a wolfish grin, freakishly long k-nines protruding and looking sexy as his mouth moved. Wait a minute, his mouth was moving? That means he was speaking to me right? Right! However, I didn't hear him. Until..."saki, Kurosaki. Oi strawberry! Tha fuck's wrong witcha' kid?" I was snapped out of my day dream by that gruff voice saying 'strawberry'. Did he just call me strawberry? I deadpanned.

**Author's POV**

Grimmjow had given up on trying to get the kid's attention. After all he was definitely a cutie and all he was clad in were some black sweats. Also, it seemed like he had no underwear on. STRIKE! Grimmjow smiled inwardly and slowly began moving away from the boy who seemed to be having some sort of epileptic episode. After Ichigo's hilarious cussing fit, Grimm didn't think he could take another.

Right as he was about to stand, Ichigo leapt from the bed in a fit of, well...Grimm didn't know what. He thought Ichigo was going to attack him, but instead, the high school student straddled his hips and sat right on his crotch. DAMN. Before he could react appropriately by, i don't know, maybe pushing the boy off and scolding him, he felt a soft hand creep slowly up his back, sending tremors through his body.

He hadn't been touched like that in a very long time and the feeling left him feeling electrified. The hand moved at a painstakingly slow pace up to the nape of his neck and fondled the blue hairs there. Grimmjow groaned and closed his eyes, loving the feeling , not wanting to open his eyes, in fear that the boy would stop his ministrations.

His entire body stiffened when he felt the hand leave his neck and push him onto the bed with enough strength to knock the air out of him. He gasped, not knowing what to expect next, so he just lay there, waiting. Ichigo leaned over Grimmjow, not knowing what to do next, all he knew was that he wanted the blunette. He closed the gap between them and lightly pressed his lips against Grimmjow's, testing the waters. He wasn't thrown off of the man and so he continued, pushing the envelope a bit. He licked the blunette's lips and was surprised when they parted, granting him entry.

Ichigo was like a kid in a candy store as his tongue explored Grimmjow's mouth, licking and tasting everything he could. Grimm moaned into the kiss and this only spurred Ichigo Ichigo, Grimmjow tasted like tobacco and cinnamon, and he just wanted to drown in that sultry haze.

Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's ass, a bold move considering he didn't know how far the strawberry was going to take this, and slid his hand up his bare back. Ichigo was slim and toned, just how Grimmjow liked them. Having arrived at Ichigo's face, he pulled away from the kiss and stared into his deep cocoa eyes. He held his breath for what seemed like forever, before he finally spoke, "Ichigo, whattaya doin' kid? Meh, ya don' even know ma name." At this statement Ichigo simply shrugged and asked nonchalantly, "What's your name?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the boldness in Ichigo's eyes and replied, "My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" sighing audibly as he did so. Ichigo simply smiled as he lifted himself off of Grimmjow and stared into those deep cornflower eyes.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I thought this Ichigo kid was tha biggest creep ever. He kissed me for Kami's sake. KISSED ME. How did he even know i liked guys. *sigh* This was goin to be a hard one to explain. On top of that, I feel like I took advantage of him, although it was him who had jumped me and took my lips by surprise. Come to think of it, no one had ever been that aggressive with me. He made me moan like a two dollar whore and I liked it.

Iya, mateyo, nani? Since when did I like being submissive? I was always the hard, rough neck type who fucked both guys and girls until they were unable to move. They were drilled into my mattress until they passed out. So what in Kami's name was going on now? *sigh* Now I have a hard on and a high school student in my bed.

I rose slowly, and I asked, "what high school do you attend?"

"Karakura High".

The blood drained from my face as I realised that's where I'd be teaching. I tried my best to hide my expression as I blankly walked from the room. He followed me, no shoes, no shirt, just skin, to the living room where I presented him with a shirt and his shoes. he looked at it, being all skeptical and said, " Thank you for the shirt Grimm, and thank you for taking care of me." he reached up and pecked me on the cheek before sauntering out of my front door and back to the Kurosaki residence.

Grimm? He called me Grimm? Oh how that name irked me but for some reason, coming from Ichigo it wasn't that bad. I pressed my hand to my cheek, which was stained red by my blush an shook away all thoughts of the red head. Tomorrow was Monday and I had a surprise to plan. it would seem that Mr. Kurosaki would be in my Physics, Chemistry and Biology classes and I had to prepare my "notes" for the first class.

I could already tell that my stay in Karakura Town would be a lovely one.

**A/N: iya, mateyo, nani - No, wait, what?**

**Thank you guys for being patient and as usual plz read and review. I am on Christmas break so the fourth installment should be posted soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters mentioned.

**A/N: **Again I am sorry for the super late update. Writer's block is a deadly sickness that keeps coming back x_x

**Happy New Year Everyone xD **Hope ya'll have a great year filled with blessings and prosperity.

Also there was Carnival in the lovely Trinidad and Tobago so that sort of took up some of my time

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

*hwaaa*. A loud yawn escaped my lips as i thought about my upcoming day. It was three o' clock in the morning and i hadn't studied a lick, or even attempted to pick up a book. I felt like my brain was slowly releasing everything I had learnt the semester before and I hated it. Sure I wasn't the smartest kid in school, but I kept up my grades enough to keep my oyaji off of my back. He wasn't a stickler for good grades but being cautious never hurt right? Right! I guess not.

I shuffled over to my desk where my books were, just as I left them on the first day of the summer vacation. I was the world's biggest procrastinator and I dont think I was about change my ways any time soon. I sat down, picked up my Biology text book and began reading. Well I'm not quite sure if you can call what I was doing "reading" because I didn't understand anything on the page. I've done this topic a million times (Human Reproductive System) and yet still the words just looked blurry and uninteresting.

Instead, I let my mind wander to the blue haired man across the street. How he took care of me, how he grabbed my ass, how he KISSED me back. It all felt so good and still I felt that he could do better, a lot better. My eyes drifted shut as my head rested on the Biology book. Damn it all to hell I say. My thoughts were soon filled with all the things Grimm's mother would not approve of me doing to him.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! -insert groan here- My stupid ass alarm blared in the darkness and I swear to Kami if it didn't shut the hell up I would throw it out the window. Cue broken window in three, two, one. My alarm clock no longer existed. After ending the life of my alarm clock, I hopped out of bed (at 6 in the morning mind you) and headed down stairs for breakfast. "OHAYOU II-CHII-GOO!" was all i heard before i felt a foot smash into my face. I fell over, in utter surprise as I made my pain face and tried to stand up.

In the blink of an eye, Yuzu was by my side helping me up. She could be so motherly sometimes. It was almost too weird. I stood, rather shakily and was about to go at Isshin when a voice shouted "Yasuminasai!". Karin stuck her head out from inside of the fridge and gave me a stern look. "You're going to be late Ichi-nii, get to school now" I blinked at her curiously, what had her panties in a twist? O.o

"Arigatou Karin" I walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Sumimasen". Get your ass to school Ichi-nii"

"Kao o araimasu, I'll leave when I'm finished."

I got everything done and was out of the house in no time

"Itte kimasu" I smiled as I left for school knowing that my family could be crazy at times but they love me and I love them.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

"Ja ne"...I was frustrated and tired and it was five o'clock in the morning. Sleep had eluded me that night and the only thing on my mind was the berry head. The kid was in my Chemistry, Physics and Biology classes and I still hadn't prepared notes for any of them.

Fuck.

Winging it seemed like a pretty good idea and that was my final plan. I lay my head down on my desk and closed my eyes. Images of the strawberry flashed through my head until I was soundly asleep.

_Shougai, kimi ni totte_

_Ore wa donna ore de ireru darou?_

_Te wo nigitte yume wo katatte_

_Nemuro sono isshun se ii kimi wo mirai de itai_

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE! What. The. Absolute. Fuck."

I almost went into cardiac arrest as my heart rate escalated as Spyair's "Last Moment" blasted from my phone. My alarm was pretty fucking annoying but it gets the job done.

Wakes me the fuck up.

I stood, still groggy with sleep and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, showered and dressed in record time. Although I was early I still had notes to prepare for my classes and I had to get there early for a stupid teacher's conference.

Fuck.

This day had better turn out great or I just might have to commit seppuku*. With that, I ran a hand through my unruly blue locks, grabbed my messenger bag and headed outside to my baby. Pantera was my Grey Aston Martin AMV 10. I had the first model ever manufactured and damn was she smooth. I simply couldn't get enough of her. I promised myself i'd never "take" a guy in her, so to speak, and in the six months I've had her, I've lived up to that promise.

Whilst walking toward my car a thought struck me, why don't I just wait for my little strawberry head to come on out? Then again it was way too early for him to get to school anyway but if only there was a way for him to see me leave. I wanted him to know that I was dressed formally heading to somewhere business like. But how?

Frustration took me and i murmured, "Fuck it." Although seeing his 'deer caught in the headlights' face would definitely make my day. I hopped in, enjoying the "new car" smell Pantera still had. I'm not sure why, but my baby never lost it. I started her up, relishing in the pur of her engine as i backed her out of my yard and headed in the direction of Karakura High which wasn't too far away.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

*Approximately 8:35 am*

"DAMN! Damn it all to hell!" I flung my arms in the air and cursed, my face turning a bright red as i did so. It would seem that I, Ichigo Kurosaki, left the books for my three most important classes at home.

Fuck.

How did this even happen? Oh and to top it all off, I have a new teacher for my sciences, meaning i cant just use my regular tactic to get out of detention. This usually involved the batting of my eyelashes and a simple, "Ja ne..." I would be out of detention and simply get a warning. However, my new teacher was a man.

A MAN

This meant eyelashes wouldn't take him down. I sighed in defeat and sat as i awaited the arrival of the new lecturer. I didn't bother looking at the name on the time table because every time we had a new teacher they usually came with a name befitting a martian. Names like 'Oderschvank' or 'Kurotsuchi'. Like come on, what the fuck? Who has last names like those? Just as this thought was passing my mind the door opened and I swear to you, I cannot make this up, I was petrified. I sat there, un-moving. My palms got sweaty. My breath hitched and that was it for me.

I died a bit, inside.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

"Blah Blah Blah! Are ya people serious right now? I think we should all just get e'erything out in tha open. Ma name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and I'm bi-sexual, however I like ta think o' myself as a 'try-sexual' cuz i'm willing try almost anything, hence tha reason i found out i'm also interested in guys. Yes people I said it. I'm somewhat of a raging homosexual. Now who's next?"

My head was pounding and all I wanted to do was get to class. Instead, I was here having a stupid-ass conversation with the staff of Karakura High about sexuality and if students should be exposed to our preferences OR if we should remain in the closet. In my opinion, it was all a load of bull. Who tha hell even cares? High school students are prolly already experimenting on each other and if not, they have college for that. So why all the hubbub?

A soft, but creepy as fuck, voice brought me out of my internal rant. I looked in the direction of the voice, expecting to stare into eyes. Instead, two slits met my gaze. His hair was a silvery-grey, prematurely so if i do say so myself. I wonder if he dyed it? Then again, it wasn't my place to inquire. I'm sure many people thought my blue locks were dyed but it was all natural and very German. The man was super slender but toned and his eyes seemed to always be closed. I could tell he was tall, even while he was sitting and he just stared at me. However, his smile seemed to always be in place. He looked sly, capable of deacpitating a man without even flinching, and that unnerved me a bit. He reminded me of a kitsune. That would be my new name for him

He continued, "Mah mah, Grimm-san. I am also gay." A few glances were exchanged around the room and gasps were echoed. A woman with long auburn hair and huge jugs ran out of the room crying. I recognized her face from the pictures in the office. She was the Vice Phys Ed teacher and I guess she had a thing for Kitsune. *sigh* she must have been hurt. Oh well, such is life. He rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush dotting his face as he looked to his left.

There was a man next to him. He seemed to be dozing off in the middle of the session. *shake my head* Was he even serious? His hair was cocoa brown and flowed in waves down to his shoulder. I honestly just wanted to reach out and touch it but I guess that would've been inappropriate. I could also see that he was tall, about the same height as kitsune and well built. His skin was tanned and looked buttery smooth. Kitsune nudged him and his eyes flew open.

He began, "Gin, why did you...Oh uh, I mean Ichimaru-sama. I'm sorry for falling asleep. I had a long night and..." His sentence was never finished because right then Gin. the Principal of Karakura High, leaned over and kissed the sleepy head senseless. The kiss lasted for almost a minute and left them both gasping for air and flushed. "It's OK Starrk-kun. I know why you were up so late last night anyway. We had fun." At that Starrk's eyes widened and he blushed fiercely. He quickly excused himself and left a grinning Gin behind him.

After that little scene people began coming out of the woodwork, either being bi, gay or lesbian. I for one was happy because now that meant i could finally get to class. No notes were prepared and I was a bit shaky but I'm great at what I do *insert cocky smile here* Let's see how this first day goes shall we.

**A/N I know there might be questions, Please pm them to me cuz i'm not sure i'll see them in my reviews. Again i cannot reiterate this enough, reviews help.**

***holds up placard* "Will Write For Reviews" Thank u for your patience.**

**Ohayou - Good Morning**

**Yasuminasai - Take It Easy**

**Arigatou - Thank You**

**Sumimasen - Excuse Me**

**Kao o Araimasu - I'm going to wash my face**

**Itte Kimasu - See you later**

**Seppuku - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment**


End file.
